Every Other Weekend
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Sequel to Bon Au Revoir Texas. No connection to the Reba McEntire/Kenny Chesney song.


**A/N: This story takes place six months after **_**Bon Au Revoir Texas **_**ends.**

"Mom, do I have to go?" Kara asked. Reba got down on her daughter's level and pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, daddy hasn't seen you in several months and he's finally settled in Indiana and he wants you to visit him." Reba said and Kara sighed.

"I just don't know. He doesn't seem to like us very much anymore." Reba hugged her.

"Oh sweetie. Your dad still loves you. He loves you more than anything." Reba squeezed her. Lindsay walked in carrying Jordan. Jersey was trolling along behind her. Reba looked at her four beautiful daughters. Lindsay had recently turned thirteen. Kara was ten, Jersey was five, and Jordan was nineteen months old.

"Are you sending James with us?" Lindsay asked. Reba was quiet at first.

"No." She said eventually. She was shaking her head. "He's too young to be going on an airplane."

"So, we can drive." Kara replied excitedly. Reba laughed.

"Sweetheart, I can't take off work to drive you. I'm sorry, but either you fly or you can't go."

"Okay!"

"Kara! One reason why you have to go is to reconnect with your dad." Reba sighed. She sat on the bed. "Come here." Kara walked over and Reba put her on her lap and wrapped her arms around Kara and laid her chin on her head. "I know he's hurt you before Kara, but he's trying to be better now, okay?" Kara sighed.

"Alright. I guess I'll go." She got up and walked out of the room. Reba rested her elbows on the bed. She took a deep breath. Why does divorce have to be so difficult? Maybe it was easier for her divorce from Brock because the kids were older and they had been separated for more than six months before they even started the divorce process.

"What am I going to do?" Reba asked herself and sighed. Lindsay sat next to her on the bed. Jordan was still clinging to her older sister's neck.

"She's only ten, mom. She doesn't want dad to leave. None of us do, but it just happened. You and dad can't explain it. Kara's always been the logical one." She paused. "She gets that from you. She has to. Dad isn't logical." Reba laughed and she touched Lindsay's hand.

"Thanks Lindsay. I needed that." Lindsay nodded.

"I know. She got up and walked out of the room.

[

A few days later Reba was getting the girls ready to go.

"Did you pack your winter coat? It's cold in Indiana like it was in Boston." Kara smiled.

"I do miss the snow." Reba hugged her. Tears were falling off her cheeks.

"You show Jordan and Jersey how to make snow angels, you hear? Take pictures so I can see them." Kara nodded. It was easy to see that she was trying not to cry too. She hugged Reba tightly. Reba hugged her and rubbed her head. "Don't cry. Be a good girl for your dad." Reba said softly into her ear. Kara looked up at her.

"It won't be the same without you."

"We're ready mom." Reba looked up and saw Lindsay, Jersey and Jordan ready to go.

"Bye mommy." Jersey said waving. There was a slight tug at Reba's heart.

"Let's go and head to the airport." Reba said weakly.

It didn't feel like any time had passed at all during the drive to George Bush Continental Airport. When Reba took Jordan out of her car seat, it hit her- hard. Her knees that had been numb for almost twenty minutes buckled underneath her. It almost cost her to fall and drop Jordan, but she grabbed a hold of her daughter and regained her balance.

"Mom?" Kara asked. Reba looked at her. "Are you alright?" Reba could tell her face was hot.

"I'm fine." She replied softly. "Come on, let's get your bags." Lindsay, Kara and Reba got their suitcases out of the trunk of her car. They walked into the airport and over to the check-in. "Hello, I'm Reba Hart and I have four reserved plane tickets for Kara, Lindsay, Jordan and Jersey Morgan." The woman looked on the computer and then back up at Reba.

"It's all right here." She smiled. "Are you loading any bags or all they all carry on?"

"It's all carry on. We didn't pack a lot for one weekend." Lindsay replied kindly and the woman behind the counter nodded.

"Alright. If you four will come with me." She looked at Reba. "You know you can't go right?" Reba nodded slowly biting her bottom lip. Kara rushed over and hugged Reba. She was bawling.

"Shh, it's alright honey. I'll see you on Sunday night." Lindsay walked over and hugged Reba.

"Bye mom." Reba wiped her eyes as she watched her girls walk further and further away.

[

When Reba got home she called Jack. Thankfully, the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Jack, it's me. I just wanted you to know that the girls boarded their flight about half an hour ago. They should be in Indiana in a few hours." Reba tried to fight the tears, but the cracking in her voice was uncontrollable. "Don't forget that Jordan still has to go down with her teddy bear and Kara needs to take her medicine before going to sleep." She paused and sighed. Reba crossed left arm, while her right one was still holding the phone to her ear. She took a deep breath. "Jersey loves it when you read her a story and rub her belly right after she has her bath."

[

Jack walked into his new house and the first thing he heard was Reba's voice.

"Reba?" He called out. He rushed towards the living room. She was talking on the phone. He stood there listening to her voice. How he loved her voice; so many things he loved. Her laugh, her smile… Jack shook his head to return to reality.

"Well, I better go. Please have the girls call when they get there." He couldn't take it anymore. He picked up the phone.

"No, Reba?" He asked, but there wasn't anybody on the other side. He sighed and slammed the phone down.

"Darn."

Jack looked at the clock and decided to eat before picking up the girls. Their plane wasn't expected for another hour at least. He went in and made himself a hamburger and, like a man, he finished it in less than five minutes. Then he decided to take a short nap. So Jack grabbed a blanket and slept on the futon in the living room.

[

"I knew it! I knew he didn't care." Kara crossed her arms. Lindsay picked up Jordan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Daddy's not going to pick us up. We'll rot here until Sunday." Kara dramatized. Lindsay laughed.

"You're overreacting sis. It's fine. I'm sure he just got caught up and he's on his way now." Lindsay stated. Kara glared at her.

"You're glad about this aren't you?" Lindsay bounced Jordan to her other hip.

"Oh what? Am I happy our parents got divorced? Believe it or not Kara Leanne, I'm not. I hate this juggling. Soon we'll spend six months with mom, six months with dad. They are already talking about court."

"Court?!" Kara covered her cheeks. "I don't want to live with dad. He left us. Both for France and permanently. And now mom is stuck raising his children." Lindsay stopped moving and stared at Kara.

"You do know that includes us right?" Kara nodded.

"I feel like a burden to mom and I wouldn't want to live with dad if you paid me." Just then, Jack rushed over.

"Girls, I am so sorry. I overslept."

"Dad, it's five thirty." Kara stated unsympathetically looking at her watch.

"I took a nap." He replied and Kara rolled her eyes. Jack hugged them all. "Where's James?"

"Oh, mom didn't want him on the plane since he's only six months old." Jack sighed.

"She didn't want me to see him."

"DAD, he's too little to travel on a plane. The other never even crossed her mind." Lindsay exclaimed.

"It did mine." Kara mumbled. Lindsay shot her a big sister warning look.

"Are you guys hungry? Thirty? Tired maybe?" Jack asked.

"I could go for lobster." Kara said. Jack smiled.

"Expensive tastes. I like it. Lobster's my favorite too." Kara's face dropped.

"A cheeseburger is okay." Jack gave her a funny look.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine daddy." Kara replied.

"Alright…. Well let's go to my house so you all can get settled in." He paused. "Are these all your bags?"

"Yeah." Lindsay replied. Jack picked up the bags and they walked towards the airport exit.

[

When they got inside the house Kara and Lindsay's mouths dropped. It was a four bedroom house and huge. Jack looks at them.

"I had a professional decorator come in. You each have your own bedroom. Well, Jordan and Jersey have to share the nursery."

"Can I use the phone?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Jack nodded. Kara walked away from her dad and sisters, into a bedroom with a lot of lace and the most beautiful powder blue walls she'd ever seen. She picked up the phone and crawled into bed. She started crying as she dialed the phone.

[

Reba was sitting on the couch reading a book when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Reba asked when she answered the phone.

"Mommy," Kara sobbed. Cheyenne walked in. Reba put her hand to her lips.

"What is it sweetie?" Kara cried and heaved. "Calm down. Take a deep breath baby girl." Kara breathed in.

"Mommy, I want to come home. It's not home here. Daddy forgot about us and his house is nothing like home." Reba sighed slightly.

"Sweetheart, your dad loves you. You have to give him a chance."

"But I want to come home. Please don't leave me here." She whined.

"Give it some time. I'll talk to your daddy."

"Promise?" Kara asked.

"I promise." Reba replied. By now she had tears on her cheeks. Cheyenne put her arm around Reba and put her head on her shoulder. "I need to go for now. Go take a shower, get a drink of water, and a good night sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Kara mumbled and hung up. Reba put the phone down.

"You can't let her come home."

"What?" Reba looked at her oldest daughter.

"Yeah, you can't let her come home. I know she's upset with Jack. I was upset with dad for a long time. She has to make it through this weekend Mom. It could be the groundbreaking moment. We got to see dad every day because he lives in Houston. But Lindsay and Kara will literally only see their dad every other weekend, if they are lucky. Maybe once a month." Reba sighed.

"You're right. I just hope she'll understand it." Cheyenne shook her head.

"She probably won't understand it now, but she'll appreciate it when she's older and able to understand it more." She snuggled closer to her mom. "I know I did." Reba didn't say anything. She sat there letting Cheyenne's words sink into her brain.


End file.
